Come Back With Me
by DarknessintheCorners
Summary: PROMPT Frostiron: Instead of Loki breaking into Tony's house, Tony constantly finds and breaks into Loki's current "villainous lair". FrostIron. Slash.


Prompted by anon over on tumblr. Enjoy.

[PROMPT] Frostiron: Instead of Loki breaking into Tony's house, Tony constantly finds and breaks into Loki's current "villainous lair".

* * *

"Cosy place you got yourself here, Loki" Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, landed with a thump, making Loki turn and throw a knife at the man in the Iron suit making him chuckle. "Really? You're gonna need to find something better than a knife to penetrate this armour." Tony kept on laughing even when Loki was mumbling various swearwords not of this language.

"How is it, that every time I find a new place to live, _you_ are able to find me? This is the fifth time." Loki snapped.

"Well, if I told you that, then our game would be over, wouldn't it?" Tony smirked. Loki grumbled again, and glared at Tony.

"What do you want, Stark?" He growled, getting thoroughly annoyed at Stark's constant badgering. "One might think you have a crush on me." Loki smirked and Tony scoffed.

"Yeah, they might. Can't I just spend time with you? Make sure you aren't plotting any nefarious plots?" The man of iron asked.

"Nefarious- What? What the hell are you on about this time, Stark?" Loki raised an eyebrow and turned his back long used to the fact that Tony wouldn't hurt him, so, Tony took the time to look around the latest lair.

It was sparse, which led Tony to believe that he hadn't been here long. There were a few books here and there, mainly English literature and novels. There was a cot in the corner and a table that had papers and other such things. All in all it looked like a dump.

"I don't see why you don't come back with me to Stark tower. Thor would love to see you again, and you're not on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar anymore." Tony ignored Loki's contemplative 'is that so?' and continued. "It's not like you're a bad guy anymore. The Avengers aren't after you. So, really, you should come back with me" Tony finished this to Loki's back who had had yet to look at him.

Loki sighed. "Must we go through this every time we meet? You know my reason."

"and the reason is pointless. They don't hold a grudge… much. Barton might still hold a grudge, but he's a dick anyway." This earned a laugh out of the god, which, in Tony's book, was a win.

"Stark-"Loki was cut off.

"Tony, please."

"Fine. Tony. As much as I _appreciate _the sentiment. However, I do not need watching over." Loki sneered. Tony scoffed.

"I don't think you need looking after. I just think you might be a bit more happier somewhere… Clean." Tony shrugged. "But if you're happy in this… Hovel. Then I shall leave you in peace." Tony activated the repulsion systems in the suit and started to take off but was stopped by Loki's hand in the middle of his chest. How he got that close without Tony' noticing was anybody's guess.

"No. I don't think I'll be accepted by your group of friends and I don't want to cause a rift." Loki said, his eyes transfixed on the arc reactor in Tony's chest.

"Who cares? I certainly don't, and it's my tower. Come back with me, you don't need to leave the room I give you, if you don't want to. Thor will be ecstatic that you did. Hell I'll even give you a piggy back ride back if you want."

Loki chuckled that evil chuckle of his and shook his head. "You're insufferable. I will teleport us there. I am not getting on your back when you are in that death trap."

Tony scoffed but nodded in acceptance and held out his hand for Loki to take. "Well then, unless there is anything you want to take with you, I say we go before Capsicle comes after me."

Loki nodded and looked around the room, he contemplated what to take but decided against it and took the outstretched hand.

"I advise you to hold your breath. I have been told it's not the most pleasant experience." Loki said and waited for Tony's nod of acceptance. He took the hand and in an explosion of cool green flames they arrived in Tony's workshop.

"Yeah. That was horrible. Next time we're flying. God." He clicked a button and the suit started to come away. He ignored Loki's chuckle and looked up at Captain America as he came through the door to the workshop. He stopped in the doorway, looked at Loki and then at Tony.

"Stark, you better have an explanation for this." Steve asked, trying to assess whether or not he should run and grab his shield while informing the others.

"Calm down Capsicle. He isn't a threat to anyone here. I just got sick of having to track him every time he moved so I brought him here so we could keep an eye on him. It also might cheer Thor up a bit." Tony remarked while walking over to Loki to throw an arm around his shoulders. The Captain nodded and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Captain. Could you inform the others of our guest, and take Barton's arrows away from him." He added. Steve nodded again and walked away.

"I sense this is going to cause some problems… Excellent." Loki looked at Tony with a mischievous smile. Tony, while keeping his arm around Loki's shoulders, looked down at him as sternly as he could manage.

"As long as no one gets hurt in the process I'll help you." Tony grinned and put his forehead to Loki's temple. After a moment of not moving he moved away and started to pull Loki towards the door. Loki stopped them before they could get out.

"Tony… Thank you." Tony looked at Loki in surprise and smiled.

"Don't mention it."

Together they walked out of the workshop to face the rest of the Avengers who were wary at first but began to trust Loki slowly, (except Thor. Who had greeted Loki enthusiastically with a bone crushing hug then clapped Tony on the back in thanks but managed to bring Tony to his knees) and after a time they stopped mentioning certain traits of Loki's, and if they noticed Loki stopped sleeping in his room and started sleeping with Tony instead. Well, they never mentioned it.

* * *

hope you enjoyed it. Not beta'd properly. Also; why don't you check out my blog. blainesleftasscheek . tumblr . com all fics that i write go on there first. *ends shameless self promotion*


End file.
